Trouble with a Human
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: Set after Randall get banished, suffering from injuries from a women with a shovel he is found by an animal-lover, Hana who takes him. But things go worse when The Bogeyman, escape from Maximum prison to the human world driven by his desire to strike fear into children's hearts and to make them stop beating. It's up for Randall, Mike and Sulley to stop him before he strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble with a human

Ch 1.

He was banished.

Randall Boggs was now banished into the human world, with no hope of returning. He ran through the swamp his feet covered in cold mud, he clutches his right eye, blood dripping through his hand. The women in the trailer mistake him for an alligator grabbing the shovel and hitting him multiple times, before he escape the metal tip of the shovel graze across his eye, luckily he did 'it lose his eye but he was injured. His body ached from all the hits he received his ribs felt heavy and sore, dark purple bruising were spread across his long abdomen and his head was throbbing painfully.

He suddenly trips over a log, falling face first in the mud; he let out a groan flipping onto his back as he wipes off the mud on his face. He let out a painful hiss placing his palm over his injured eye, the cold night air stinging his wound like putting salt in it. He stares up at the night sky weakly, silently cursing Sullivan and Wazowski for leaving him in his doom. He felt weak, exhausted, cold and in pain, he did 'it have the energy to even lift himself up, not that he wanted to his head felt dizzy from all the hits he took and soon his eyes began to go blurry, black spots appearing across his irises until he sees a bright light, blinding him before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

The human girl was wondering into the woods hearing some rustling in her backyard from her cabin, she was eighteen years old already living on her own. She thought the swamp felt more like home making it an easy decision once she found a cabin was up for sale. She was never afraid to go out at night, but that did 'it stop her from being wary of alligators and snakes.

With a flashlight in hand she went to investigate the noise, wondering if it some poor animal in distress, she cared for all living things and she knows that there were poachers in the area putting inhumane traps to catch alligators and other small creatures. She moves the light to her left letting out a sharp gasp seeing a purple and blue lizard laying in the mud with its eyes close and bleeding. At first she thought that it was an alligator but there is no alligator that looks like it, she thought that it was dead until she saw its chest rising and falling weakly. Immediately she goes by its side, to find a large gash down its right eye and saw dark purple bruised along its head and back. She gently picks up the eight foot animal putting one of its arms over her shoulder, what shocked her is that it had four arms guessing it might be a mutated alligator she slowly brings it inside of her warm cabin, gently placing it on her couch on its back as she looks over his wounds.

She brings a first aid kit and began tying a white bandage over its eye once it was secure she began to smear cream on his bruises and bandages on small cuts throughout his hands, feet and tail. She let out a sigh of relief, to have found him before it died of exposure. She looks over the mysterious lizard-like creature wondering it is was a mutant. Training to be a vet she never encounter a creature like him before, she slowly ran her hand through his frongs on top of his head her hand gliding them back before popping back up into place, it felt scaly and tough. She ran her hands over his frongs petting it slightly before she felt the creature shift letting out a small growl giving out a smile in its sleep. She stifles out a silent laugh as she continues to run her hand across his head letting out more growls, like a cat purring when being scratch in the right place. She place her other hand under its chin giving it a scratch making its chin go up and his tail wagging as it continues to purr. She let out a giggle pulling her hands away, the sound of her giggle made the creature snap open its eyes finding her crouch down next to it.

Randall sits up in a jolt finding himself in a human's house again, instinct told him to run as far away as possible, he jumps out of the couch to fall down to his side. _Great _he thought. _Just great….I can't even move!_ The human girl eyes widen finding him hurt going to his side but making Randall snarl at the human trying to get him, showing her his razor sharp teeth. She stops an arm-length away putting her hands up gently towards him.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you…." She starts softly. "I'm here to help, you're really hurt and you need to rest okay?" she said going closer to him, he let out another snarl making her stay her distant but instead of scaring her away she let out a smile, making him blink at her soon he softens, breathing heavily from the effort and pain as he glares at the human girl who continues to smile at him gently, suddenly she place her hands on top of his head and chin making him go still watching her warily until she began to stroke on top of his head and scratch under his chin, immediately his eyes lower, his body began to calm as he began to growl with pleasure while his mind was battling, trying to regain control of the situation, trying to pull himself out of her grip on him, but when his mind tells him to move away. His head sinks down towards her. She let out a giggle.

"You really like this, do you?" she asks.

"Oh yeah~" he sighs contently. She let out a gasp pulling away, making Randall shake his head now free from her touch.

"D-did you just….t-talk?" she said shakily wondering if she haven't gotten crazy from being alone in the swamp for so long.

"Yes…." he replies slowly regretting that he might have stayed quiet through his ordeal but this might work for his benefit.

"All right girlie" He starts firmly " I want out of this place so I suggest you stay where you are, show me the way out and no one will get hurt"

"A talking lizard…." She whispers to herself stroking her hand through her raven hair. "I can't belive it"

"Look!" he growls getting impacient he stands up to his feet ignoring the soreness of his legs as he towers over her, she looks up at him wide eye of how tall he really was at seven feet.

"If you don't let me out of here, things might get _ugly_" He thought his threat will make her quickly show him the door he had a way with other monsters to make them do what he wants and to gain the same reaction to human children, but to his surprise her eyes narrow ignoring his threat standing up to her feet, facing him.

"Listen here mister!" she says with authority, poking him in the chest harshly, making his take a step back his brow arch.

"You are not leaving until your wounds heal! I don't care if you are a rude…. Talking….. lizard-_thing!_ I want you to listen to me and lay down on that couch until I say you can move!" she shouts, making him fall back on the couch he let out a painful grunt clutching his chest to find the bandages on him. Did she put them on him? He snarls up at her, his rows of sharp teeth glittering making her take a step back gaining her distance.

"You can't keep me here!" he growls, he lurches forward at her only for a sharp jolt of pain to reel him back on the couch he lays on his back clutching onto his damage body, he was too weak to keep moving. The human girl noticed this and smirks, crossing her arms triumphantly.

"I think I can….if you keep moving around like this the slower you'll recover, your still hurt and I still need to check if you have any broken bones" she says gently, making his feature dramatically soften. She goes to her knees taking her place beside him on the couch, looking into his eyes. He stares into her dark pupil as she let out a warm smile.

"Okay?...I won't hurt you, I won't keep you for long, it's just until you feel better"

For some odd reason, from looking into her eyes he could tell she was not lying to him, he let out a snort turning his head away from her.

"Whatever, girlie" he mutters.

"I have a name" she huffs placing her hands on his chest, he let out a blush as she gently ran her petite hands across his rough skin.

"It's Hana…. And yours?" she asks, as she run her fingers down to his chest pressing her fingers to feel any bones had dislocated or had been broken, he let out a grunt as she press down in the middle of his long body, making her take out a large roll of bandages wrapping it around his ribs.

"It's Randall Boggs" he grunts painfully, he let out another shout of pain feeling her tighten the bandages and snarls at her. "Would you be careful!"

"You have broken ribs" she replies calmly unaffected from his shouts, he leans his head back on the arm rest of the couch letting out a sigh.

"That's what a shovel will do to ya" he replies, making her shoot her head up at him

"You were hit by a shovel!" she says loudly "No wonder you're like this! Why were you attacked with a shovel?"

"It's none of your concern" he sneers, making her frown he turns away from her boredly."It's a long story…." He frowns.

"I'm happy to hear" she chirps letting out a smile.

"And I don't want to tell it, are you done here or what?" he says impatiently, she shots a glare at him and suddenly places her hands on top of his head and chin, he felt his body melt as she began scratching underneath her chin and in between his frongs making him close his eyes.

"Remember who you're talking to Randall, I know your secret spots~" she sang.

Randall swiftly pulls away grabbing her wrists he spins her around and pins her back against his chest crossing her arms tightly as he wraps his other set of arms to her abdomen.

"News flash, Hana" he growls "I don't like being touch by humans, so I think twice if I was you" he says into her ear darkly.

She let out a smirk making him blink at her confusingly, she rolls her wrists and pulls her elbows up breaking his hold on her, she grabs his other set of hands at his wrists and pulls them back making him yell out as she calmly gets up turning to him keeping his wrists bent down the side, making him writhe against her.

"And I think twice on who _you're _messing with Randall…" she said with a low voice.

She lets go of him, making him pull his hands back rubbing them slightly, with one quick bend she would have snap his wrists. She grabs his injures wrists placing cream on them to dull the pain making Randall growl at her angrily.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you, I really do want to help….the least you can do, is be a little bit nice…deal?" she smiles gently.

He glares at her for moment thinking it over, the cold cream numbing the pain of his wrists becoming comfortable, without her help he would have not survive the night with his injuries, he might still need her. He rolls his eye.

"Deal….until I get better then I'm out of here"

"Whatever you say…." She smirks moving away from him. "Get some rest I'll check on you in the morning"

She walks into her bedroom across the hall closing the door behind her. Randall sunk down in the couch, taking a look around of the old wooden cabin, it was very small there was one room, a bathroom beside it, a small kitchen and the living room, it was secluded enough to hide him away from any other humans. He lifts his hand up placing it over the eye patch on his right eye, one day he will get Sullivan and Wazowski back for what they had done to him.

**I DO NOT OWN MONSTER INC. **

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble with a human

CH 2.

Randall wakes up early in the morning, he let out a groan rubbing the top of his throbbing head, he looks to the side to find a glass of water and two pain killer pills set to the side. He takes the pills in his hand popping them into his mouth, he drank the water till the glass ran empty, the cool water moistens his dry throat giving instant relief. He place the empty glass down looking around to find the human called Hana, who most likely thought ahead by giving him the pain killers. He looks to the direction of her room to find her door open and finding the bed empty. He raise his brow wondering where she went off to, suddenly the front door opens he whirls to find Hana rushing inside, wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans passing by Randall clutching something in her hands protectively, she runs inside her bathroom immediately slamming it behind her.

"What's the matter with her?" he mutters, curiosity getting the better of him he slowly lifts himself up from the couch, he walks over the door of the bathroom beside her bedroom, turning the knob silently opening the door to a crack, he finds Hana peering over the counter of her marble sink, he squint his one good eye to see what she was doing to find her wrapping a small bandage around a wing of a baby bird, who suffered a broken wing. Hana gently ties it, the bird sits up its injure wing set down to the side, chirping happily at her. She let out a small giggle, stroking the top of his head slightly.

"You're welcome, little guy" she smiles sweetly, Randall eye widen slightly at her and felt his face turn warm seeing her smile. In the monster world, he never seen a monster smile like her before. Her smile was like a mother's smile to their child, it was a kind smile. He shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts and accidently press against the door making it open wider.

"Randall? What are you doing?" she asks, taking the bird into her hands as she turn towards him suspiciously wondering why he was trying to spy on her. Randall clears his throat nochanlatly leaning against the door frame.

"Wondering about the vermin you bought into the house" he replies bluntly.

"Its not vermin!" she retorts, stroking the bird slightly. "it got caught in a trap in the trees, and its wing broke while trying to get out of a net, I'm glad I found it before it was too late, I put a splint on it so it should heal nicely"

"Gee….aren't you an angel?" Randall mocks rolling his eyes. She let out a huff walking pass him through the door towards the kitchen.

"I took you in, remember? "She replies as she takes out a bag of bird seeds, Randall follows her taking a seat on a wooden stool beside the counter.

"And I am so grateful…" he starts putting his hand over his heart "really, I should return the favor, would you like a foot rub?"

"Geez are you this sarcastic every morning?" she says putting a small pile of seeds in front of the bird who began eating it gladly.

"Is _this _what you do every morning?...pick up strays?" he starts peering at the bird with disgust, like it was flea-infested.

"I take a walk just before dawn" Hana starts ignoring his comment as she pets the bird's small head "I listen to any animal who is in trouble and I swoop in and take care of them and release them back into the wild"

He looks at her with boredom.

" uh huh…..Speaking of taken care of, what about breakfast huh? I'm starvin'" he asks bluntly putting his feet up on the counter as if it was his own home, Hana gave him a scowl stomping her way to his side shoving his feet off the counter making Randall almost fall off his chair, he snarls towards her bearing his teeth.

"What's with you!"

"What's with me!" she shouts back making him shrink caught off guard by her sudden volume of voice. She cross her arms "Since you're too immature to understand It looks like I have to put in a few ground rules"

"Ground rules?" he let out a scoff "Immature?...you can't be serious!" he shrieks.

"Oh yes I am….for one, keep your scaly smelly feet off the counter, I cook my food on that! And second would it kill you to say please?"

"ugh are you always this overbearing, are all humans like you?"

"well are all-!...what are you anyway?"

"I'm a monster" He says giving her a 'duh' look. She blinks at him and chuckles, making him raise a brow at her.

"What?" he asks with annoyance.

"You mean, like monster under the bed?" she laughs.

"We don't hide under beds….. that's just stupid, we come through the closets"

"…..your serious?...so wait, the monsters in my room when I was little….they were real?"

Randall suddenly starts clapping his four hands loudly.

"We got a winner everybody!" he shouts putting his hands in the air, she shoots him a glare.

"You are unbelievable, _this_ is unbelievable…I'm talking to a giant lizard who is a monster in real life!" she breaths rubbing her forehead. Randall rolls his eyes letting out a sigh and turns his attention on the little bird on the counter. She looks up at him finding him squinting his eye she blinks, she notice that Randall always had his eye squinted it reminded her of her mother whenever she takes off her glasses she squints her eyes to see an object.

"Are you blind?" she suddenly asks gaining his attention. He turns to her for a moment and turns back to the bird finishing its meal.

"No" he replies sternly. She let out a smirk.

"You are blind" she inquires, making him growl at her.

"I told you nothing is wrong with my eyes, so bug off!" he protested.

"How many fingers I am holding up?" she says putting up three fingers from her right hand, Randall squints his eye smaller.

"Four! There!" he says with pride waving a discerning hand turning away from her, she puts her hand down. He was reluctant to tell her the truth.

"Randall?...you know that you were wrong, right?...I only had three fingers up" she states calmly.

He bangs his fists on the counter angrily startling the bird and Hana who quickly went to its aid, petting the bird making it slowly calm down as she looks up at Randall, who stood up abruptly pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You should learn to mind your own business!"

"Why are you getting so defensive?" she yells facing him walking in front of him. In a flash he makes himself turn invisible blending in the background refusing to explain himself to a human girl, forgetting that his bandages does 'ant disappear with him. She let out a gasp putting out her hand towards him.

"Whoa….you disappear!...well, kind-of it's still pretty cool, is that like your trick?" she asks excitedly going around him in a circle like a kid admiring a toy. Randall flashes back to normal letting out a snort.

"yeah, its something I do…." He mutters, he found her more annoying than Fugus, he never would of thought it was possible. Hana frowns slightly at him she could tell that he was very resentful not allowed to share his feelings with anyone. She could relate. She let out a smile swiftly rushing back into the kitchen opening up drawers in a frenzy as Randall stares at her confused by her sudden behavior.

"Aha!" she yells out pulling out an old pair of round purple glasses, the sight of them made his eye widen. She walks back up to him only for him to back away from her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Put these on, it will help you see~" she sang, dancing the glasses in front of him.

"Nu-huh, I ain't putting those on!" he says sliding pass her as he backs away, only for her to persist as she kept following him. "Knock it off! I told you nothing is wrong with my eyes so why don't you-!"

She runs forward, running her hand under his chin and by then he was under her control. Immediately he put out a smile once she began running her hand under his chin, scratching it teasingly as she maneuvers him to sit on the couch, she sat next to him keeping her hand in place for one small moment she lets go of him he might run off. He leans forward his chin facing up, growling with pleasure making her start giggling.

"Does whittle Randall like being scratched here?" she coos, making him only hum in agreement as his limps hang down to his sides. "So, is it ok if I put these classes on you?" she asks gaining a small nod from Randall, she let out a wide smile as she place the glasses over his eyes, his eye slowly turned wide and immediately his facial structure changes from snarky and serious, to wide-eyed and gentle. She let out a small gasp pulling her hands to her chest, snapping Randall out of his trance as he look down at her, his eye wide, he blinks once gaining a clear look of what she really look like. Before she thought she was nothing special but seeing her clearly, she took his breath away. She had shiny raven hair with chocolate color eyes, her skin was tannish and her face was slightly round, giving her a motherly image.

"You know" she starts quietly "You look good with glasses on"

He blinks at her as his only reply was a agreeing nod, still mesmerize of how clear everything was, he had forgotten what it was like having glasses, he had'ent worn them since his first year at Monster University, his glasses stood out whenever he turned invisible and it was Mike Wasowski that told him to lose the specks. He did'it notice that one of his hands was stroking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she let out a light blush looking down shyly, he felt his throat suddenly become dry but could'ent pull his hand back. He was startled by Hana getting up turning back to the kitchean.

"I should start making breakfast,would you like pancakes or waffles?" she quickly says, her back facing him as she starts the stove. Randall shook his head.

"uh…..p-pancakes, I guess…" he replies, he turns away from her rubbing his chin slightly, her touch still lingering, he felt his heart beating fast as if he is going to have a heart attack, he turns back towards Hana, his heart increasing in speed. What is happening to him?

I DO NOT OWN MONSTER INC.

Little thing from Monster University with the glasses.

PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble with a human

Ch 3

Randall laid lazily on the couch, snoring away before he heard a pair of voices outside the cabin. He stirs himself awake, rubbing his eye to get rid of the grogginess and stroke the bandage to his other eye noticing that it's the middle of the night. He heard the voices becoming louder and realize the voices are coming from right outside of the cabin, he grabs his glasses putting them on. He can't see well when it's night and the glasses were surprisingly helpful, but he won't admit it to Hana. He turns towards her door to find it ajar and her bed empty. He jumps off the couch hearing the commotion outside, he swiftly runs up to the window to see Hana holding an injure jack rabbit, bleeding from it's side, she was holding it protectively away from the two men in front of her, both of them holding rifles. He hears Hana shouting at them.

"This is private property! And the animals here are protected!" she says, making the two men exchange looks of disbelief and chuckles at Hana effort for trying to ward them away. One of them had a raggy red beard wearing camouflage and rubber boots, as the other had blond hair and an alligator vest.

"Look missy, I'll make this clear…my brother and I are hunters, we hunt the animals here in the bayou" said the blond with a smirk "It's for food"

"No it's not!" she argues. "I've seen your traps, your poaching the animals her, poaching is illegal!"

The man with the beard, lean forward to her making her take a step away from him, holding the shaking rabbit in her arms.

"You better understand who messing here missy, we know you been taking our traps and I don't like it!" he said darkly. Hana glares at him standing her ground as he continues. "So I suggest you give the rabbit to us and we will be on our way"

"I'm not giving her to you" she replies sternly pulling away from them. Without any warning, the blond swings his rifle hitting the bud of the rifle against Hana's head making her fall to her side still clutching the rabbit. Randall immediately took action, he takes off his glasses and bandages in a hurry as he runs outside to rescue Hana from the two men, he turns invisible as he makes his way towards them finding them repeatly hitting her with their rifle trying to make her let go of the rabbit. Randall dives towards the two men hitting the two in their side making them fall, losing their grip on the rifles as it slids across the dirt. Hana lifts her head up finding the poachers on the ground hit by an invisible force who she quickly realize who it is. The poachers goes up to their feet facing each other wondering what got them to fall.

"What was that?" Shouts the blond only to be whipped on the side of the head by Randall's tail following by being punch in the back and sides making the blond to swing his arms flailing, to hit the invisible force attacking him, Randall grabs the blond's ankle flipping him on his back. The other poacher goes to his side only to be put on his back, being tackled by Randall who repeatedly punch him in the face before throwing him off making him land on the blond.

"What is happening!" the bearded poacher screams getting up to his feet wide-eyed and shaken as blood ran down his nose, the blond gets up breathing heavily looking in all direction.

"I don't know! What's going on!" the blond shouts. Suddenly Randall made himself visible, growling angrily at the two poachers who their eyes widen fearfully, shrinking back away from him. Randall stood over them gaining height adding more to their fear and seeing the long scar down Randall's right eye. He leans forward towards them, bearing his teeth.

"Leave!" he roars, the poachers let out terrifying screams running into the woods behind the cabin disappearing out of sight, Randall snatches the two rifles in each of his hands bending the metal into knots before tossing them aside. He turns towards Hana finding her struggling to get to her feet, she stumbles forward to be caught by Randall as he kept her steady.

"Are you okay?" he presses. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

She shakes her head no.

"I'm okay…I'm okay, but the rabbit…s-she's hurt, we need to go inside" she says going forward, Randall kept his arms around her helping her get inside.

Hana cleaned the wound from the rabbit, who got shot in it's hind leg, she determine that the rabbit will heal and hop again, she wraps the bandage around it before placing it into a small box with a blanket and leaving a small baby carrot with it. She wipes her brow letting out a sigh of relief she felt liquid on her hand, looking down she found blood on the fingers.

"You're bleeding!" Randall says alarmed, finding a gash on the side of her head, her hair caked with blood and dirt, he goes to her side taking her to the couch making her take a seat. "Here let me take a look at that" he says, pulling her hair to the side to see the extent of the damage. Hana looks at him, his eyes lit up with worry, using his tail he picks up cotton and alcohol wipes opening them with his other sets of hands. He moves his hand to the glasses, that he thrown on the couch, putting them on to see clearly as he cleans off her gash, luckily it wasn't deep. Hana let out a hiss from the alcohol being placed and chuckles.

"is this what it takes to make you be nice to me?" Randall looks at her placing the bandage on her head.

"That was really stupid of you to go out by yourself against those losers" he says pulling away from her. She looks down frowning.

"Yeah…I-I know, but I heard a shot and I heard the rabbit and I could'ent-!"

"Yeah, yeah….you can't leave an animal injured, so…those were the guys you're talking about?" he concludes.

"Yes, they're the Willmer brothers, Bob and Bill…they're the creeps setting up the traps in my land" she let out a smile at him. She wraps her arms around his slender body making him lift his arms up being caught off guard by the sudden hug.

"Thank you for helping me…...you're not really that bad" she says. He pats her back awkwardly not use to these kind of situations, he never gotten a hug from anyone before mostly because he hates being touch. He wasn't the type of monster that was touchy and feely. He felt her tighten the hug, her head resting against his chest. He felt himself going warm, his heart began to race by how close she was to him hoping that she does 'ant hear his heart thumping.

Hana looks at him finding his skin turning into a shade of light pink and giggles, Randall pushes her off him making his skin flash back to purple and blue, turning flustered.

"Okay! You know what….I'm really tired and we should really go back to bed"

"Sure…"she smiles getting up. She bit her lip facing him.

"Would….would you like to sleep in my bed?"

"…what?" he replies dumbly, wondering if he heard her right. She brushes her hair behind her ear.

"Well….I…..I'm scared" she meekly says, her voice shaky she was putting up a front, she was afraid of what had happen, when they attacked her she thought it was going to be the end. Everything caved in, every emotion and thought it filled her like body in a rush. He slowly stood up finding her eyes going glossy, he nervously runs his hand through his fronds as he fiddles with his fingers in his other hands he wasn't one to deal with a women's emotions. He was clueless of what he was supposed to say in situations like this before he could think; tears began to fall down her cheeks like a waterfall. She covers her face with her hands sobbing into her palms. She did 'it wants to cry in front of him, she never likes to cry in front of people.

"I-I….I'm s-sorry" she stutters in between her sobs, trying to wipe her tears. "I…I'm okay….I j-just need a…a minute!"

Randall slowly put out his hand, patting the top of her head slightly, cringing each time she makes a sharp gasp in between her sobbing.

"Um….there?...there?...it's okay, it's okay….stop crying, stop crying…ugh, look! Look! I'll sleep with ya okay? Just stop crying already" he begs. She sniffs calming herself down, her face red with embarrassment.

"I…I'm okay, I'm sorry…." She sniffs, rubbing her eye.

"It's all right" he starts gently "you were scared….it's normal"

"Y-your right, l-let's just go to sleep" she hurriedly goes into her room, Randall slithering up behind her entering into her bedroom, it was a queen size bed, enough room for the two of them, the room was dull and without color, and the blanket was wool. Without saying a word she crawls under the sheets leaning back against her wooden bed post, waiting for him. He looks to the side banging his fist to his hip as he crawls into the bed, sliding under the covers an arm's length away from her.

"You can relax you know? You're really tense" she says.

"I am relax" he snaps, tapping his fingers against the blankets "It's uh….you know….comfy? Just go to sleep will ya?"

He turns on his side, his back facing her. She frowns letting out a small sigh she lays herself down close beside him resting her head on the back of his shoulder, he was the closest thing to comfort she had being close to him made her nerves go away. She felt useless being put down and attacked by the poachers she never thought of the dangers, they had rifles at any moment they would have pointed their barrels on her, and the thought of it frighten her to tears silently crying. She let out a gasp finding herself wrapped around Randall's four arms, her face into the crook of his neck. He couldn't take it anymore instinctively wrapping his arms around her, his first pair of arms to her head while his second pair held her waist. She tightens her eyes shut feeling his tail wrapping itself around her right leg and felt his hands stroking her hair and cheek wiping away her tears. She felt her cheeks go warm closing her eyes, laying her head comfortably on him.

Randall waited for her until she had fallen into a deep sleep, he lifts his head up looking over her, looking peaceful as she slept. He let out a smirk running his fingers down her cheek to the back of her ear. She let out a small mewl leaning into his hand nuzzling her cheek against his palm. He strokes the back of her ear gaining the same reaction. He grins mischievously, now he knows her secret.

I DO NOT OWN MONSTER INC.

PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ I DO ENJOY YOUR COMMENTS.


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble with a human

CH 4

Mike and Sully were in Monster Incorporation, after a year business has boom in their new power supply of laughter from the children instead of terrified screams, producing ten times the amount of energy to power cities longer. Sulley was in his office examining the laughter reports when he hears a knock on the door only to enter Mike, his best friend since college.

"Hey! How is the _boss_ today?" he laughs taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Hey Mike" smiles Sulley rolling his eyes at his one eye Cyclops.

"You know I'm thinking about popping the big question with my Celia-wilia" He said excitendly.

"That's great Mike! When are you going to do it?"

"oh I don't know, but I'm thinking about doing it on her birthday next week, I even bought a ring" He takes out a small black box flipping over the top to reveal a diamond ring.

"Wow Mike! Celia is going to love it!" exclaimed Sully

"I know she will! I know she will buddy! Hey as a heads up do you mind….you know…being my best man?"

"Jee Mike…I will be honored" he said scratching his head slightly.

"Great! This going to be great, me and you, me and Celia!" he sighs dreamily. "It's going to be great!"

His excitement was short lived when the door busts opens startling them out of their seats to see the CDA entering the office along with Roz the slug, the horrifying secretary that always asked for Mike to file his paper work, she slides inside sporting a yellow Jacket, marked with the numbers 001 indicating her as the leader of the CDA.

"Ross?" Sullivan gasps. "W-what's going on?...was there another 23-19?" he frowns "It wasn't George again,was it?" he dreads.

"No…I am here for a different reason" Roz says slowly in her monotone voice placing her hands behind her. " I am here to ask you some questions, boys"

"Well….ask away"

"It involves a monster the name of…..The Boogeyman"

"The Boogeyman!" shouts Sullivan and Mike in horror. Roz nods slowly.

"Then you must know his story"

"Do we ever!" starts Mike. "He is the meanest and scariest monster that ever worked in Monster Inc and it wasn't the way he looked neither, it was because of what he did to the kids….scaring them half to death! Ohh…that guy I do not want to mess with"

"Well then you must have known that he escaped from maximum prison" Roz states bluntly reciving shrieks from Sulley and Mike.

"Then why are you talking to us?" Sulley asks.

"Yeah you should be searching for that Psychopath!" yells Mike, reciving a stare from Roz making him press his lips together shut taking a step back from the old slug.

"Calm yourself, Wazowski….he escaped through a door into the human world, you can see why we are here"

"No…actually I don't" shrugs Sulley, Roz let out a sigh.

"Do you remember a monster by the name of Randall Boggs?"

"Randall?...what does he have to do with the Boogeyman escaping?"

"Nothing but the origin of where the Bogeyman escape to"

"What place?" Mike jumps in "The last time we saw Lizard-boy is when we sent him flying through a wooden door into a human kid's bedroom!" Mike said shooting his arm in the side, motioning. Roz moves her glasses up slightly.

"I know you did it with good intentions, as punishment for kidnapping a child, an offensive that is punishable by banishment, but we took a look at the door the Bogeyman used to the escape and figure out is in the same jurisdiction of where Boggs was banished to"

"Well that's great, two for one!" Mike smirks "Seems you got a lot on your plate Roz, well better get going and-!"

"We need you two to venture into the human world" interrupts Roz, gaining stares from Mike and Sulley.

"What?...why us?" questions Sulley.

"Because you two went into the human world a few times, and I am afraid that the CDA is too inexperience and we need you two to get the Bogeyman back"

"What?" Mike starts, his eye widen "You can't expect us to grab that maniac! We're not like the CDA! We are just Laughters now!"

"I understand your concern which is why I am asking" She looks up at Sulley, who blinks. "I know it's a lot to ask for, James" she said, using Sulley's first name making him nod slowly by how serious the situation was.

"But the Bogeyman went too far that day in the factory, you know his reputation in getting the most screams from one child but soon his scares went overboard scaring the child so much that it suffer a heart attack, luckily the child's parents arrived on time and the Bogeyman was dealt with, banishment was not the punishment for a monster like him considered too dangerous to be in the Human world but since he escaped there….you can see why I need your help"

Sulley thought for a moment and his thought came to Boo, the sweet girl from last year, whom he grew attached and who he is seeing for the last few months, luckily without Roz knowing. With the Bogeyman on the loose scaring kids to death he was afraid that he might get to Boo, he narrows his eyes in determination.

"I'll do it"he agrees, making Mike spun at him.

"What?" he gasps. "Are you joking?...that guy..he's nuts, he'll kill us!"

"He'll kill kids" Sulley agrues, making Mike frown he let out a exasperated sigh throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "Okay! You got me….I guess…I'm going too"

* * *

Hana stifles out a yawn the sun rays hitting her eyes making them flicker open, she blinks finding herself still wrapped in Randall's arms, he was snoring away not noticing that she was awake. She let out a small blush by how close she was to him. She wiggles her arms up careful to not waking up Randall, as she tries to run her hands through his frongs she always liked petting him she found it entertaining how he acts exactly like a cat. Before she could get to them, she felt his fingers began stroking behind her ear she grabs both of his wrist to pull them away desperately turning into a deep shade of red. He hears Randall start to snicker.

"Gotcha" he announce "I already told you I don't like being touched…..so now, let's see how you like it" he grins.

"R-randall!...s-stop it!" she whines trying to pull away.

"Are you going to stop?"

"o-okay, okay I give! I won't pet you anymore….now, let go!"

"Hmm….I don't know" he said moving his eyes to the side.

"Randall!"

"okay, okay" he retracts his hands only to get punched in the chest harshly making him gasp out painfully. As Hana huffs angrily at him a blush across her face.

"That should teach you, you jerk!"

"I'm still hurt, you know?" he groans painfully, making her sit up abruptly putting her hands over his chest.

"Oh I'm so sorry, let me check!..." she press all along his sides with each poke he let out a grunt or groan in pain, he took off his bandages too early she would have to wrapped them again. She jumps out of bed grabbing the bandages immediately wrapping them around Randall waist to his chest. She looks over him again to where his cuts were and saw they healed nicely as well as his bruising the only thing that did 'it heal was the scar over his eye, which she believes he would have for the rest of his life. Randall notice her sadden expression over his scar, he runs his hand over it consciously under his glasses but immediately looks up at her with a smile.

"I look good don't I?" he winks. She let out a giggle and nods.

"Yeah, makes you look tougher"

"it's the glasses isn't it?" he frowns adjusting them on his face.

"I like them….don't you?" she asks tilting her head at him.

"I look like a dork" he argues, gritting his teeth as he cross his four arms together.

"I think you look cute" she smiles flicking his nose playfully, making him blush into a light shade of pink.

"W-whatever…I'm hungry" he mumbles lifting himself out of bed walking pass her towards the kitchen, she rolls her laugh letting out a smile as she follows him. She makes her way to the rabbit taking it out of the box for it to exercise its damaged leg. She watches as the rabbit began hopping slightly limping on its right leg.

"Will it be okay?" asks Randall watching the rabbit struggle to keep hopping place to place. She nods reassuringly.

"Yeah, it just needs a few days…" she smirks at him "why you ask? I thought you did'it like strays"

He let out a growl, crossing his arms.

"I don't"

"Okay" she shrugs, making him glare at her only for her to laugh at his expression, he let out a groan collapsing on the couch.

"Just make me some breakfast, huh?" She put her hands to her hips to his comment.

"You know, you can help" she mentions gently, making him scoff at her.

"Don't be thinking I'm going soft on you, just because I saved you from those punks all you have to do is heal me and I'll be on my way"

Her eyes suddenly filled with hurt making Randall immediately regret what he said but fought through his guilt knowing that he will have to leave sooner or later, never to see her again. It was only temporary. He watched as she did 'it reply back to him but nods her head agreeing to make him some breakfast, with her head low she goes to the kitchen preparing their meal silently. Randall sinks into the couch blending into the leather, the glasses bent down as he bears an invisible frown. Throughout the day, Hana made herself busy by helping the rabbit and bird become better. Throughout the day she was outside avoiding Randall like he was the plaque as he watched her through the window using his powers to become invisible taking off his glasses to avoid her from seeing him.

* * *

She sat on a rock overlooking her small pond watching the frogs croak and sing as they hop to one lily pad to another, in her hand stroking the rabbit's grey fur as the small bird sat perched on her shoulder. Who was she kidding? They were never friends in the first place, even if he did saved her and stayed with her it was only to pay her back from saving him, nothing more. She has to come to reality that Randall is a jerk, the type in junior high that pushes you in the hall with no reason. That was Randall. Her brow furies together in anger, he is a jerk! A big stupid jerk and he'll be out of her life soon enough. She picks up a pebble angrily skipping it across the pond making it skip five times before descending into the bottom, she picked up another pebble ready to throw it across the pond to hear rustling in the distance. She looks up into the swamp in front of her, seeing the packs of willow trees and dead trees seeing a flash of black go behind a set of trees, she squints her eyes closer together to see if it was an animal, but lost it behind the trees. She let out a sigh turning away as she brings the animals inside.

I DO NOT OWN MONSTER INC.

PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble with a human

Ch 5

The rest of the day was awkward between Randall and Hana, they only exchanged a few words throughout the day when they were eating and the less they talked the more guilty Randall became he watches as Hana enters her bedroom avoiding eye contact with him closing the door behind her without saying good night. He sinks back down on the couch taking the glasses off putting them on the coffee table beside him, shifting in the cushions uncomfortably; feeling the soreness in his ribs it won't be long before he'll be on his way back to the monster world putting everything he experience in the human world behind him.

Hana crawls under her blanket, for a moment she thought Randall was actually bearable to be around but it was just the opposite he hardly even wanted to talk to her only saying a few words and that was when he was hungry. She shook her head in disbelief that she actually thought that a monster like him will be kind; she guessed that it was in their nature or in Randall's nature. She thought that they were getting close from their short time together, close that she thought she could call him her friend. Fat chance of that happening. She looks up at her wooden ceiling, she has been alone in the cabin for a year now with no contact with civilization only going into town to get a month full of groceries she found the nature a sanctuary for her and a haven for animals that she finds. She let out a yawn, sleep over whelming her, she closes her eyes going into a deep sleep as a dark form peers inside from her bedroom window, glowing yellow eyes perking up with interest towards Hana, with a sinister chuckle the dark form turns into smoke going through the cracks of the window forming fully into the room hovering over Hana, who slept soundly. The form let out a grin putting out it spindly finger towards her touching her forehead, immediately making her cringe in her sleep.

* * *

_ She let out a gasp finding herself alone in the middle of the swamp, she whirls around in the darkness hearing a dark chuckle finding nothing, she let out another gasp hearing it again in front of her she turns to continue to find nothing, she began breath heavily her heart beating rapidly._

_"oh Hana~" sang the dark voice, she whirls behind her trying to find the voice who began to chuckle. "over here" it whispers behind her ear. She let out a yell pulling away facing it but only seeing air. "Nope….you got to be quicker! Hehehehe" it laughs._

_"W-who's there!" she shouts. "This isn't funny! Show yourself!"_

_"oh~you scared?" it mocks, following with another laugh. "You should"_

_"Where are you? Who are you!" she turns to her left hearing the bushes rustle loudly and jumps to see a black creature with bright yellow eyes with red pupils, it let out a white toothy grin showing her it canines. Her mouth was open in a silent scream frozen in her stance, unable to run away. It's eyes was full of evil sending fear into her heart. The creature put its spindly claws on top of his jaw._

_"Do want to see something really scary?" without hearing her response she watches in horror as he place its other hand on the bottom of his jaw and pulled roughly in opposite directions the sound of bone and cartilage ripping away as the creature tore it face apart. The air was quickly filled with a blood wrenching scream._

* * *

"Hana! Hana! What's wrong! Wake up! Wake up!" Randall yells franticly as she continues to scream grabbing at her face desperately trying to get to her eyes. Randall use his other pair of hands to grab her wrists pulling them down as she continued to scream and struggle against him. He shook her shoulders again.

"Hana! Wake up! Wake up! You're dreaming! You're dreaming!"

She finally snaps open her eyes finding Randall with his eyes wide in concern, she looks up at him dumbly looking around the room, breathing heavily, she clutches at her heart finding it beating rapidly she took a few deep breaths calming herself down. Randall pulls away as Hana sits up wiping the cold sweat from her brow, her body shaking.

"Hey….you okay?..." he asks gently. "I hate to admit this, but you actually scared me hearing you screaming like that, I thought….." he pauses gaining a stare from Hana, he rubs the top of his head pulling back his fronds. "Someone was killing you"

She blinks letting out a breath gaining back her composure as she calmly smiles as him.

"I'm okay….it was just a nightmare, a really graphic one….I…." Images of the creature flash across her mind making her shake her head fighting the memories. "It…..it really scared me"

"yeah well….I'm glad it was only a nightmare and not something real"

"Yeah…." She said slowly "Me too"

"You know I could…..sleep here?" he starts "If you want…the couch is pretty hard on my back" he says rubbing his shoulder slightly making up an excuse. Hana press her lips together, she was shaken up from her nightmare and she did 'it want to be alone. She nods at him making him crawl into bed beside her.

"Thanks Randall" she said quietly going to her side.

"….no problem" he replies tapping against the blanket. "Try to go to sleep, I'll be right here just in case"

She let out a smirk, but it took her a couple of hours to fall back asleep. Randall watched her intensely until he saw her chest rise and fall slowly. He let out a yawn going to his side towards her. He stares at her sleeping face noticing how peaceful she looks. She nuzzles into her pillow letting out a small smile he let out a smirk putting out his hand he strokes a strand of hair away from her face behind her ear he immediately retracts his hand. What was he doing? He grabs his wrist, what is happening to him? What makes her so special? He let out a huff turning his back away from her getting back to sleep.

* * *

The black form let out a growl from outside the window, thwarted by the monster inside, it would have never thought that there was another monster, the creature turns away walking along the cabin, he would have to get to her later. He licks his lips in anticipation, her scream was music to his ears nothing he had ever heard before. He let out a chuckle walking ontop of the water of the pond his dark form gliding across it before dissapearing in the woods behind it.

* * *

Randall sits up in the bed hearing large footsteps entering the cabin, he narrows his eyes quickly going invisible, he crawls on all eight making his way to the bedroom door. He opens it silently seeing two forms entering into Hana's cabin, stumbling down in the dark. He let out a growl silently crawling out of the room towards them he makes his way to the bigger guy first, he crouches up and strikes wrapping his body around its neck making the guy choke loudly.

"What the-! What are you doing?" shouts the other guy, Randall made the larger burglar stumble over the couch making him do a somersault crushing the coffee table underneath, the sound of shouts and crashes woke Hana making her run out of the room switching on the light, Randall made himself visible to see who had entered the cabin and to his surprise found himself choking Sullivian who was struggling to breath. Hana let out a scream finding a Cyclops hitting Randall from behind with a stool making him let go of the blue furry monster.

"Aha! Take that lizard-boy!" yells triumphantly the Cyclops. As Randall stumbles foreward clutching his head, he let out a snarl towards him as the blue monster stood up, with his fists ready to strike at Randall.

"What is going on here!" shouts Hana, running in front of Randall.

"Hey careful!" shouts the Cyclops "That guy is dangerous!"

"He is not dangerous! And who are you!" she demands. The blue monster put up his hands towards her.

"Okay, let's all calm down here….My name is James P. Sullivan and this is Mike Wasowski and that guy behind you is not good news" Randall lurches forward with a snarl.

"Your one to talk, Sullivian! What banishing me wasn't enough for ya?" Sullivan points an accusing finger at him.

"For what you did to Boo, this is exactly what you deserved!"

"Yeah? And you know what you deserve?...a punch in the face!" he lurches forward with his fist raised for Hana to grab him from behind pulling him back.

"Randall No!" she yells, he struggles out of her grip facing her.

"This does'ant concern you Hana! Go back to bed and let me handle this" he orders.

"Who do you think you are? This is my home, and I demand to know why they are in my house!" she shouts back.

"Uh…we actually needed a place to sleep" interrupts Mike going up to Hana, she stares at him startled to see a green Cyclops, he clears his throat putting out his hand making her shake hands with him.

"Hey, so like Sulley said, I'm Mike Wasowski and well we're here temporarily and we need a place to crash for the night"

"Well you ain't sleeping here!" Randall responds pushing Mike back harshly, Hana gave him a quick a jab with her elbow sending Randall reeling back in pain clutching his ribs.

"Randall! You don't make the decisions here!" Randall let out a growl at her eventually going to the couch sitting down clutching his ribs painfully, Mike and Sulley exchanged looks to one another amaze that a human was able to tell Randall what to do. Hana let out an exasperated sigh rubbing her forehead experiencing a mini-headache.

"Okay…..you guys need to tell me the real reason why you are here" she said. Mike and Sulley looked at eachother and nod in unison.

"We're here to catch a monster who escaped from prison" Sulley said, Hana shot a look towards Randall who put up his hands.

"Hey don't look at me, I never even been to jail" Hana raise a brow. "It's true!" he pressed.

"He's right" Sulley began "We're not here for Randall, we're actually here for another monster called The Bogeyman"

Randall immediately sat up while Hana tilts her head at him.

"Come on, the Bogeyman?" she laughs.

"This isn't a joke, kid" Mike said nervously, rubbing his hands together. "This guy almost _kills_ kids, he scares them half-to death and I'm not exaggerating that's why he went to jail in the first place"

Randall let out a chuckle, making Mike and Sully glare at him as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"Yeah good luck with catching _that_ guy, do you even know where he is?"

"Actually we do_, lizard-boy,_ we know he is around this area, he is properly hiding in the swamp"

"What?" his eyes widen.

"Aha! See, who's scared now!" Mike smiles crossing his arms. Randall let out a snort.

"I'm not one to get scared, you on the other hand" Randall smirks.

"Why you little-!" Mike put up his fist ready to get at Randall who stood up growling angrily at Mike until Hana held him back putting her arm in front of him as Sulley pulls Mike behind him.

"All right you two, calm down" Hana and Sulley said. She turns towards Mike and Sulley.

"Okay, you guys can spend the night…..let me get you guys some extra blankets" she smiles.

"What? You can't be serious!" argues Randall pulling at his frongs in frustration.

"I don't want you fighting with them, Randall! I mean it! These two will be sleeping here in the living room, you're lucky that I'm even letting you sleep with me in my bed…or would you like to sleep with them for the night?"

Randall sinks his head down in defeat letting out a groan.

"Okay fine" he mutters. She smiles at him turning away she heads into her room leaving the trio alone. Sulley scratches his arm slightly as Randall gave him a glare, tapping his foot slightly.

"So uh…." Sulley starts. "That human girl is she?"

"is she what?" Randall growls.

"No nothing I'm just wondering if you two are….you know?…she did said you're sleeping together in the same bed, right?" Randall quickly turned into a shade a red, taking over his entire body making Mike start snickering. Randall shook his head turning back to purple and blue.

'"I-it's not like that!" he said. "She had a nightmare or something….and she needed someone to-!"

"_Cuddle_ with?" Mike said smoothly before slapping his knee in a laugh as Randall turned into another shade of red. "Gee who would of figure after a year of banishing you, you manage to get a girl!...well a human girl, but a _girl_ no less"

Randall blinks turning back to normal.

"Wait….a-a year?...was it that long? It was only a few days!"

"What are you talking about?" Sulley starts slowly "Randall you been banished for a year now" he said with conviction, Randall put his hand over his eye, thinking it over. He was attacked by the woman with the shovel, right? He remembers that! But if it's been a year….how long ago was that? He cringe his head pulsing, he remembers getting hit with the shovel and escaping but…..but….it wasn't as bad, as he is now, where did he got this scar? How were his ribs broken if the woman only hit him on the head with the shovel? Something wasn't right….something wasn't right. He couldn't think, he couldn't remember! If it been a year what was he doing the whole time! He only met Hana a few days ago so what happened before that time!

I DO NOT OWN MONSTER INC

PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Trouble with a human

CH 6

Randall couldn't sleep, the rest of the night he was thinking of how he lost months of his memories. He decided not to tell Hana or Sulley and Mike, not that he wants to. He will figure it out later what he can guess is that he properly met another human who thought he was another gator and wailed him hitting him so hard that he lost his memories. He stares out of the window of Hana's bedroom, hearing the frogs croaking and singing as the sun began to rise behind the willow trees. He never notice how beautiful this place really was, seeing the sun rise over the trees reflecting over the water. It was breathtaking.

"Couldn't sleep?" Hana says rubbing her eyes sitting up against her bed frame. He turns his head sideways to her.

"I slept fine" he replies with no hesitation, even though he felt his eyes were going to fall out.

"I couldn't sleep" she mutters, scratching her bed hair. "So….how do you know Mike and Sulley?" she asks carefully, remembering his reaction to them from last night.

"I met them in college, not that we were friends….I was roommates with Wazowski for a while" he said with dismay. "They were the ones that banished me here"

"Well…why? What did you do?" she questions.

"I kidnapped a little girl to be a test subject of a machine I made" he said bluntly, her eyes widen. "Never got the chance to use it on her though" he shrugs.

"Wow" she breaths. "Never knew you as a guy like that"

"Yeah well…I'm not one to share" She let out a smile towards him making him face her.

"What?" he said with annoyance.

"I think your nice….some of the times" she leers making him chuckle.

"you think I'm nice huh?" she nods with a grin. "Well….what if I do…this!" he tackles her, her back against the mattress without any warning he began tickling her sides making her burst out laughing, she tries to push him away for him to grab her hands with his others pinning her hands down to the sides as he continues to tickle her.

"No! ahahahaah! Stop! I give! I give! Ahahahahaah! Randall! Don't!" she shouts writhing against him in a futile way to escape. He began laughing along with her as she tries to fight back against him but every time she tries, she withdrawals with Randall tickling her.

"Randall! Hahahahaha! Don't! I-I can't breathe! Ahahahahaha!"

"okay, okay!" He laughs letting her go. She stifles out a few giggles up at him, blushing slightly as he smiles down at her. She looks up into his jade color eyes feeling herself pulling into his gaze. Randall stares into her dark eyes his thumbs brushing the palm of her hands forgetting to remove them when he let her go, while his other set of hands brush along a strand of her raven hair over her face placing it behind her ear as he leans down trapped in each other's gaze as he leans in closer to capture her sweet, soft…..

* * *

"dall…andall….Randall….Randall! Randall!"

He shakes his head and looks up to see Hana in the kitchen, with a plate of pancakes in her hands. He blinks finding himself on the stool beside the counter with Mike and Sulley at his right sitting along aside him giving him a concern look. He put his hand on his head rubbing it slightly trying to figure out what is going on until he realize what it was, he was daydreaming! After Hana told him he was nice, she got up to make breakfast, the whole time he was daydreaming about her as she made breakfast! He let out a cringe wondering why he could imagine something so embarrassing like that!"

"You okay?" Hana asks gently putting the plate of pancakes down on the counter. "You had a weird look earlier…."

"Uh….w-weird look?" he said with a wince.

"Yeah" muffles Mike his mouth full of pancakes almost making Randall gag. Mike swallows facing him "You had this huge stupid grin on your face….eugh…gave me the shivers"

"Yup" starts Sullivan jumping in "Reminded me of how Mike looks at Sylvia right buddy?" nudges Sullivan with a wink.

"be quiet you" laughs Mike putting in another pancake in his mouth. Randall widen his eyes slightly turning away placing his hand under his chin. Hana slides the stack of pancakes in his direction.

"Maybe you should eat something…you look kind of tired"

"Yeah…." He agrees slowly picking up a fork "I'm just tired…than-!" his eyes widen seeing her in a purple apron holding up a batch of cupcakes with white frostings with red letters spelled out, Kiss me? With a shy smile across her face, she let out a giggle giving him a wink. He shook his head dropping the fork making it clang on the metal counter gaining another set of looks from the others. He suddenly stood up running out of the door.

"Hey Randall!" calls Hana as she ran to the door, only for him to blend in the background impossible for her to find him. She let out a sigh, wondering what got over that lizard, she walks back to Mike and Sulley who were as confused as she was.

"I wonder what got over him?" Mike mutters "I swear that guy is so weird! Been that way since college….man, he was nicer back then too!" Mike points out to Hana.

"Really?...like how?"

"Well the first time I met him he used to wear these glasses but I told him to get rid of them since you can't really turn invisible all the way with those glasses showing"

"So you told him to take off those glasses…aw… but, he looks so cute with them on"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mike quickly said waving his hands in front of her. "You actually _made _him where his glasses again?...next thing, he'll be making those cupcakes again!"

"Cupcakes?...he cooks?" why did'it he help her then?

"Well…yeah" Mike shrugs "He used to cook up breakfast, lunch and dinner, he was really good at it, but his cupcakes, those are something! But he was so clingy back then always trying to be buddy buddy with everyone that's mostly because he hardly had any friends and now he's a jerk and he still has no friends! Yeah…..that guy…..he's weird and a jerk"

"Oh I don't know…he's nice when he wants to be" she says drawing circles with her finger against the counter.

"You must like him, huh?" Sullivan smiles, making her blush slightly.

"Well…sure….but he keeps things to himself, I would like us to be friends….but, I don't think he'll like that" she said sadly.

"Well….with a guy like Randall, he could use a friend right now, no monster should be alone….just look at me and Mike, at first we did 'it like each other at collage but now, we're the best of friends!" he smiles widely.

"That's right, you big lug" chuckles Mike elbowing him slightly.

* * *

Randall wandered into the woods finding himself at a bank of a large lake, he climbs up a tree overlooking the large lake. He sat down against the trunk of the tree lying down on the branch. He turns visible touching his head.

"What is wrong with me?" he said loudly to himself, rubbing his forehead. When did he start acting so mushy towards Hana? He let out a exasperated sigh overlooking the scenery of the lake watching dragonflies buzz by and seeing a crocodile come up to the surface of the water. He felt a flutter in his chest seeing the beauty of the swamp, he felt more at home here than he was back at the monster world, embracing the human world more than he had back in his real home. He felt calmer when he looks out at the nature around him, when was the last time he did this? He never got to sit back and relax because of his ambition to become the best scare. Ever since collage he was driven to be the best at everything and to beat anyone who comes into his way and when he looks back at it now, he chuckles.

"I wasted my life…." He says quietly to himself "I was happier being that guy in his first day at collage" He pulls back at his frongs, his thoughts going back to Hana. Her smile, her ability to help other animals, her determination, her power to maintain order which he notice when she addresses him have left him in the end, impressed. He had never met a girl like her before. He looks over at the middle of the lake to find a black figure staring at him. He let out a gasp but in a blink of an eye, it was gone. He rubs his eyes wondering if he really did see someone on the lake. He has been daydreaming about Hana, but he let out a shiver. The form was pitch black and shadowy standing on top of the water with yellow and red eyes. It was decided that he needs to get some sleep. He climbs down the tree turning away from the lake as he makes his way back to the cabin, his stomach growling, as the black figure silently disappears into the trunk of the tree.

**I DO NOT OWN MONSTER INC**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ I DO LIKE SOME** FEEDBACK** TO SEE HOW MUCH YOU LIKE THIS STORY**

**IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME BUT IM WRITING THE DRAMA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

Trouble with a human

Ch 7.

Randall walks through the front door to see the others waiting for him by the couch, without saying a word he walks over to the counter to see his stack of pancakes untouched. He sat down silently and began to eat the pancakes hungrily. Mike and Sulley glance to each other in suspicion wondering where he was. Hana stood up, rubbing her arm slightly.

"Hey Randall….uh…where you been?" she asks, Randall swallows the last piece of pancake, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Don't know" he replies calmly, getting up from his seat. "I just found a lake"

"Why did you leave? You left in a hurry"

"oh….I….needed some fresh air, you know…away from those two" he said nudging his head towards Mike and Sullivian, it's not like he could tell her the real reason why he left. Mike stood up from the couch taking offense of his comment.

"Hey! Your no picnic neither, lizard-boy!" he retorts, only for Sullivian to pick him up from his head sitting him back down. He knows that he does not want his friend fighting with Randall, knowing how it's like to pick a fight with him, he hardly stood a chance against him when he had boo, if it wasn't for her to distract him. A guy like Sulley never stood the chance.

"Calm down, buddy" He warns. Randall smirks in satisfaction as they know not to mess with him, but Hana was not amused from them consistently fight with each other over every little thing.

"Don't you two need to look for the Bogeyman?" Randall inquires wanting them to leave as soon as possible.

"Sorry, but we can't just yet" Sullivian replies "He mostly comes out at night, so we have a few more hours until me and Mike need to go find him"

"And how exactly are you going to catch this guy?" Randall says rolling his wrist at them. "You think you can baby talk him into coming back to prison?" he mocks.

"No!"Mike yells out "We got a plan into catching this guy"

"Uh huh sure"

"We do!"

"Whatever you say" Randall scoffs rolling his eyes.

"You know" starts Sullivian "You can help"

"Excuse me?" Randall says, wondering if he is playing a joke.

"If you help us catch this guy, we can bring you back to our world, Roz had a door for us that is always open ready when we bring back the Bogeyman and if you help us, you can come back with us"

Randall clenches his hands into fists, his fingers itching.

"Come back?" he repeats with strain in his voice. "With _you two_? He says with venom in his voice, their eyes widen slightly as his body started to shake in anger.

"You two _ruin_ my life! Because of you two!" he yells, pointing an accusing finger at them. Mike stood up walking in front of him.

"I'm sorry…._we! _ruin _your_ life!" Mike questions, throwing his hands up in disbelief. "What happened to you Randall! What happened in collage?...when we first met, you were nothing but a decent, nice guy! All you ever cared about is making friends, you use to make those cupcakes, remember?"

Randall let out a growl, turning away from him. Hana frowns slightly as Mike continued to confront him, he let out a frown at his old roommate.

"You…..you were nothing but a shy, nice guy….what happened to him? Huh? Because right now, I don't even know who you are, I mean-! We used to be friends!"

"Friends!" Randall whirls. "No! we were never friends! All you ever cared about was that scare degree! All you ever cared about was studying and studying and studying!" He shouts, making Mike look up at him in wide eye.

"I thought…we were friends" Randall mutters "But you did 'it cared about me! You ignored me! When I got accepted into ROR, I thought they were my friends too but no…..they tossed me aside once Sullivan won!"

Sullivan widen his eyes slightly, thinking back, ROR did had a jacket for him and when he looks back Randall was nowhere to be found. He remembers that Randall got the lowest points scaring the simulator with his skin pink with red hearts falling accidently on a rug of the same design. He could imagine the embarrassment of the ordeal and also the source of Randall's resentment towards him.

"From that point on, I knew I won't get through anything being _nice!_ Ever since the scare games I wanted to prove to everyone I'm not some nerd they're going to push around!...then when I went to Monster Inc and saw you two….all I could think of is what you two did to me….. I wanted to win! I wanted to be on top! I wanted to be loved! But I was always second behind you two!"

"Look….." Mike starts. "I'm sorry! Okay!" Randall blinks at him. "Is that what you want from me? Well, I'm sorry Randall, That I wasn't such a good friend to you! But…..everything after that, was _your _fault" he said with conviction.

"You choose to be the way you are…you choose to be the guy who wanted to be the best scarer but, with no friends by your side, you could have been the same Randy who could have been a great scarer, but no!...you choose to be the monster who kidnapped a little girl and worked alongside a maniac! You brought this on yourself Randall"

Everyone was silent watching Randall intently, who was silent glaring down Mike who stood his ground.

"When are you going to let it go?..." Mike says gently. Randall let out a snort turning away.

"I'm done talking to you" he walks out of the door, slamming it behind him rattling the cabin. Mike let out a sigh, rubbing on top of his head slightly as he turns back towards the couch.

"It's all right buddy" Sullivan starts patting his friend on his back "At least you tried"

Hana's heart went out to Randall, Mike and Sulley did 'it saw the spark of good in him like she saw when she was with him, all he really wanted was a friend and when he did 'it get it he turned angry and lonely. She silently walks out of the cabin going after Randall as Mike and Sulley watched her go hoping that she might have a better chance with him.

* * *

She found him on top of a branch looking over a lake, the same one he told them he was at. He was slouched over his feet hanging over the branch as he watches the dragonflies go by. She bit her lip slightly, Randall knew she was there but did not look back at her. He wanted to be alone but he couldn't tell Hana to leave him alone. She began to climb up the tree with ease, sitting down on the branch beside him, swinging her legs slightly.

"…..this is a nice spot" she smiles. Randall let out a sniff.

"Is that what you wanted to say?" he said turning to her.

"no" she admits, he chuckles slightly towards her. "But….don't you want to go back home?"

"Not practically….." he replies turning back to the lake. Hana fiddles with her fingers.

"Well, why not?"

"Maybe I just like it here more" he retorts, making her look at him. "I like this…..they don't have this in my world, this…..nature…." he smirks, hearing the frogs and crickets sing. It was music to his ears, he felt more peaceful her, he never felt this way before in a long time.

"yeah…." She agrees softly "This is the reason why I moved here….you know, I like you" she admits making him turn to her in surprise. She shrugs at him.

"I think your pretty decent guy….or monster, if you want to get technical"

"thanks…..you too" he says "You're a good kid, doing what you do helping animals and what not…it's honorable"

She let out a grin, elbowing him playfully in his side making him chuckle rubbing it slightly. She looks down watching her legs swing. Randall let out a small smile noticing a small blush appearing across her face as she became flustered by him comment. He found it….dare he say it….cute. He watched as she brush her hair to her ear the wind blowing across her face. She notice his squinting gaze at him and laughs slightly.

"What?" he tilts his head to the side, shrugging.

"Nothing…."

"oh whatever, you liar, what is it?" she press, he let out a smirk brushing his hand through her hair she let out a blush looking to the side letting his hand go through her hair. He brushes alongside her ear putting his fingers underneath the lobe of her ear he gently graze his fingers underneath her ear making her turn red. She pulls away for Randall to grab her wrists with his other hands pulling her forcefully against his chest as he places his other hands underneath her ears, rubbing underneath them.

"R-Randall…" she whimpers, trying to pull away "T-This isn't funny"

"Who said it was?" he replies with a grin, she shifts against his touch resting her head against the palm of his hand, closing her eyes becoming limp. He felt his face go hot leaning his head down towards her, her lip quivering biting it slightly oblivious to the fact that Randall inched himself closer to her. She slowly peers up at him to find his lips hovering over hers. She let out a gasp pulling back instinctively for Randall to forcefully pull her back placing his lips over her. Her eyes widen feeling his cold lips over hers, she turns into a shade of red but quickly relax towards him as he gently kissed her, he did'it want her to pull away wanting to continue kissing her only letting her go to get a breath of air.

"R-Randall…." She whispers in between his kisses "W-wait I…..s-stop….I…I can't….." He moves his hands away from her wrists placing them on her back pulling her closer to him. She finally separates from him putting her head down cutting him off from capturing her lips.

"Randall….I-!" she starts to let out a gasp as he began to pecker her along her cheek, she shakes him off of her, pushing against his chest putting him at arm length making him blink at her in confusion.

"W-wait just a minute!" she stutters, flustered from his kisses.

"I can't wait that long" he said pulling her back to him, she put her hands up pushing him back.

"S-stop….wait! I just need to know something!" she cries, gaining his attention. She looks down nibbling her lip slightly. "Do you…..l-like me? I mean….really like me?"

He let out a chuckle.

"Would I be kissing you if I did'it?" he replies. She looks to the side avoiding his gaze.

"I….guess not" she mutters. "I just…wanted to make…um, sure"

He let out a chuckle making her let out a small smile, giggling up at him shyly. He found it refreshing to be with someone he actually likes to be around. Hana wraps her arm around one of his arms as they overlook the scenery together silently. With a shadow figure watching them in interest.

I DO NOT OWN MONSTER INC.

PLEASE REVIEW^_^


End file.
